Silly Warbler Meetings
by sparkleyrainbows
Summary: What exactly goes on in Warbler meetings? This is post-klaine and like the  uncreative  title suggests, rather silly.
1. Chapter 1

"This meeting of the Warblers will now commence," Wes stated, smashing down his gavel.

The room was silent, except for the quiet giggles of the two boys huddled together in the corner of the couch. Wes cleared his throat but the boys payed no attention.

"Warbler Blaine, Warbler Kurt!" Thad snapped. Blaine and Kurt quickly sat up straight and faced the council.

"Yes?" Blaine asked.

"The meeting's started," David responded.

"It has?"

"Look, Blaine, Kurt," Wes sighed. "We're glad for you. Really, we are." Blaine and Kurt grinned at each other. "But please, save it for after the meeting."

"Sorry," the lovebirds mumbled.

It had been like this for the last two meetings. Ever since Blaine and Kurt had become an 'official couple', they hadn't been able to keep their hands off each other. At first, they had all been excited, Wes included, but it had become too much. Blaine and Kurt– who had both contributed greatly to the Warbler's debates– now only sat together, giggling, touching and kissing each other. _All the time_.

"Thank you," Wes continued, giving the two boys an evil glare before carrying on. "David, please read the notes from the last meeting."

David shuffled around some papers and commenced. "We debated on where we should perform next– destination yet to be decided. Kurt suggested we perform at the Spring Assembly–"

"And looked adorable while doing so," Blaine interrupted.

"– Nick and Jeff suggested we give each performance a name, such as 'The Gap Attack'." Nick and Jeff high-fived each other. "Blaine once again suggested a change in our performance uniform."

"Looking strikingly handsome while doing so," Kurt interrupted.

"Oh stop it," Blaine mumbled, playfully pushing his boyfriend.

"But it's true!"

"Oh, will you two just be quiet! Please!" snapped Thad.

"Sorry," they muttered once again.

"Anything else, David?" asked Wes.

"No, sir."

"Alright then. Moving on, I believe we should perform at the Spring Assembly. All in favour?"

Many Warbler hands shot up. Blaine and Kurt, although appearing lost in each others eyes, raised their hands as well. Their behaviour made Wes sick.

Wes thumped his gavel. "Approved. Now, which songs do you, fellow Warblers, suggest we perform?"

"I say we perform the newest hit by—," Trent started but was eruptively cut off.

"I think Kurt and I should perform a duet."

"Oh Blaine, you're so sweet. I second it!"

Every other Warbler simultaneously rolled their eyes. Wes ignored the comments.

"Any other suggestions?"

"Like I was saying," Trent tried again and was once again cut off.

"They're doing it again," Jeff said, pointing at, surprise surprise, Blaine and Kurt, making out on the couch.

Wes had heard of couples going through a honeymoon stage shortly after getting together but this was ridiculous.

"Here we go again," David muttered.

"Do they ever stop?" a Warbler asked.

"Someone owes me five dollars!" Nick yelled. "Told you they couldn't go one meeting without snogging."

"Snogging?" Jeff snorted. "Who says snogging?"

"Order!" Wes yelled, smacking his gavel. "Order! I will have order!"

Blaine and Kurt jumped apart, flustered and surprised. They seemed to have forgotten where they were. After regaining their memory, Blaine leaned forward and whispered in to Kurt's ear. Kurt laughed then quickly covered his mouth.

"I have had enough. What did he say?" Wes demanded.

"Hm?"Kurt replied.

"Kurt Hummel, what did Blaine Anderson whisper into your ear?"

Kurt turned a bright red and shook his head. Wes glared his award-winning glare (last year's yearbook: Most Likely To Get You To Do Anything With A Single Look). The other council members quickly followed suit. Kurt glared back at them, but eventually broke under the pressure.

"He said you sounded like that lady from those Harry Potter movies... Umbridge."

The Warblers all burst into laughter—minus Wes.

"He so does!" someone shouted. Wes turned a slight red.

He started thumping the gavel, for the umpteenth time this meeting and the room slowly quieted. Wes glanced at David's notes. Almost thirty minutes in and still, absolutely nothing had been done. Wes felt like a failure.

He looked towards his fellow Warblers. Most looked bored, some were quite obviously staring at Blaine and Kurt, who were practically on top of each other and whispering God knows what in each others ears. Nick and Jeff were among those watching and they were yelling out random numbers to each other, most notably '3' and '6'. Wes would later ask and learn that they were rating how risqué the things Blaine and Kurt were whispering were.

Wes looked towards his council members. Thad looked fed up and ready to burst. David caught Wes' eye and shrugged apologetically. Wes then knew what he had to do.

Wes looked at his fellow choir members one more time. Blaine and Kurt were exploring each others mouths again and several boys were fishing out money, which Nick was gladly accepting. Other members were not-so-subtly cheering them one. Others looked as bored as Wes felt.

Wes smacked his gavel. The room silenced, but, like Wes expected, Kurt and Blaine didn't seem to notice. He sighed. "Meeting adjourned."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a quick bit of nothingness I wrote a while ago. Those silly Warbler boys!<strong>

**I hope you liked it! **

**Review please?**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Chapter 2 guys! I wasn't going to add more... but I'm kind of glad I did. I might write another chapter or two after this. What do you guys think? Let me know!

And this chapter is once again, just ridiculous. ENJOY

* * *

><p>Wes was prepared this time. He held his head high, slight smirk upon his face as he headed down the hall. Yes, he was very well prepared. His plan was near foolproof. They were getting something <em>done<em> at this meeting, he was determined. Nobody was going to mess this up.

But then why did he feel like everything was going to go horribly wrong?

It had been 12 days– almost 2 weeks!– since Blaine and Kurt had confessed their love. In those 12 days, there had been 5 Warbler meetings. In those 5 meetings, almost _nothing_ had been accomplished.

Blaine and Kurt loved each other, Wes knew that. He's known since the day Kurt called Blaine midday and Blaine rushed to McKinely, skipping his afternoon classes and providing no explanation except 'Kurt needs me', to help the boy. Now that they were together, they were just... expressing their love, rather than repressing. It was sweet, seeing two people so madly in love.

But why did they have to express themselves everywhere? Constantly?

Wes sighed. Blaine and Kurt were two of his best friends. He was happy for them, he really was. He was just tired of their devotion. At lunch, they threw themselves as each other. Between classes, they held hands, whispered and giggled. At Warbler meetings, they kissed (which was totally inappropriate, Wes might add). Wes didn't want to know what they did when they were alone.

All Wes knew was that there was a time and a place for everything and it was not at _his_ meetings.

He entered the Warbler's meeting room (establishes in 1909) and noticed that most of the Warblers were already there. This was rather unusual, as Wes was generally one of the first to arrive.

There was casual chatter among most of the Warblers: 'Did you watch Ellen yesterday?' 'Are you going to the concert?' 'Where should I take my girlfriend...?' blah blah blah. David and Thad were seated at the council table, having what appeared to be a heated debate on the next song to preform, although they knew doing so before the meeting officially began was against Warbler Code.

And then, there _they_ were; Blaine and Kurt. Today, they were huddled in the far back corner, almost hidden in the shadows. They were as close as they could possibly be without merging into each other. Their hands were intertwined and their eyes saw nothing but each other. They kept smiling– a smile Wes had noted was reserved only for each other– and leaning into each other. Wes watched them for several moments as he walked towards the council and what he liked to call 'The Warbler Throne.' He noticed a pattern in the boys behaviour: one of them would rub the others leg, arm, stomach, face. The other would smile and whisper something into the other's ear. The 'rubber' would then return the smile and lean forward. Then they made out. One would whisper something, then they would pull away and begin talking. Thus the cycle recommenced.

They still made Wes sick.

But yet, he couldn't take his eyes off them.

Wes was brought back to reality by Thad. "Sir, shouldn't the meeting have commenced several moments ago?"

"Oh, yes, of course," Wes quickly replied, tearing his eyes away and silently thanking Thad for bringing him back seconds before he was going to gorge his eyes out. "Order, order. This Warbler's meeting is now officially commencing."

Like usual, all the Warbler's quieted and turned their attention to Wes. The Lovebirds, however, didn't notice and the only sound that could me heard was the movement of their lips.

Thad looked like he was going to explode. He was shaking, his face turning more and more red by the second. Wes knew how he felt. Every meeting, it was the same thing. Every meeting, Blaine and Kurt ignored the rules and sat absorbed in each other. Every meeting, Blaine and Kurt could not be torn away from their own little world.

But this meeting was going to be different.

Thad opened his mouth but Wes nudged him and shook his head.

"But sir...!" Wes gave him a pressed smile and carried on, despite Thad's exasperated looks.

"Good day fellow Warblers." A corse of 'good days' followed suit. "I have a few adjustments to make for we have a new meeting platform, so this meeting will be a little different." A murmur went through the group of boys. Wes noticed that Blaine and Kurt had pulled away and were cautiously eyeing the council. Perfect.

Wes held up his hands, instantly quieting the boys. "First off, I would like to introduce a seating plan."

Like Wes had anticipated, there were many objections being yelled. Wes ignored them, keeping his poker face and whacked his gavel.

"I understand this is not something that appeals to everyone, however, it is a measure that must be taken." David and Thad were nodding in agreement. They had all decided that this was the first step in getting something done. "So, shall we commence?"

Wes named off all the Warblers and their placements in the room. There were many complaints but they all did as told. Wes thought the seating plan was fair, placing friends near each other and rivals farther apart.

However, it was no mistake that Blaine and Kurt were on opposite sides of the room.

"There," said Wes, smiling at them all. "That wasn't so bad now, was it?" The Warblers mostly nodded but one stood up.

"Wes, if I may?" Blaine started, continuing before anyone could answer. "I cannot help but notice you placed best friends beside each other and yet Kurt and I are as far apart as possible."

"Yes? Your point is?" Wes's voice was full of sickly sweet sarcasm.

"My point is it isn't fair! This seating plan was clearly made to separate Kurt and I!" Blaine was losing his cool, Wes dully noted. His face was turning a slight pink and his voice was rising. It was indeed a rare state to see Blaine in.

"Yeah," Kurt agreed, speaking up. "Do you have a problem with Blaine and me?"

"No," Wes replied, smiling a malicious smile. "I have a problem with nothing getting done at my meetings. Now, carrying on..."

Kurt and Blaine were giving each other looks that clearly read 'what the hell?'. Wes was really upsetting them, but he was unable to notice it. Wes was about to learn a very valuable lesson that would change his life forever— you do not piss of Kurt Hummel.

Kurt huffed and made a slight scene as he collapsed into the couch where he had been seated.

"Second rule, no cell phones."

Wes looked at Kurt who was, as expected, texting on his phone. Wes coughed and Kurt looked up. Wes smiled gently, an evil, I-am-going-to-win-smile, and nodded toward the phone. Kurt glared at Wes as he put the cell phone back in his pocket. Wes didn't have to say it, Kurt _knew _that this rule was only so he and Blaine would not text each other during the meetings.

"And finally, no kissing."

"Oh, come on Wes!" Blaine cried. "I think we all know what's really going on here!"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." Wes was being mean, they all knew it. However, they all also knew that Warbler meetings were serious business to the boy.

Wes was grinning. They were reading over the last meeting's notes and so far there had been no interruptions. No kissing, no love confessions, no touching. It was wonderful.

And that was when he saw it. Something white, flying through the air. He glared at Kurt, whom smiled innocently back. He looked at Blaine, who was grinning down at something in his lap.

Oh, Wes knew what was going on here and he was going to stop it.

Wes looked at David, who had just finished reading the notes. He opened his mouth to thank him when he saw it again– the white thing.

"Who threw that?" Thad snapped. "Who was it?" 12 pairs of innocent eyes looked back at him.

No one answered so Wes continued. "So Warblers, it appears we will be singing a rendition of Lady Gaga's–" Wes was rudely interrupted by Kurt.

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled across the room although there was no reason to do so. "Blaine! Do you still have my iPod?"

Blaine looked very confused. "Yes, but Kurt–" Kurt smiled and flounced over to Blaine.

"Kurt! Sit down!" Wes commanded. Kurt smirked and ignored him. Wes could feel his temper rising.

Blaine stood up and fished Kurt's iPod out of his pocket. He gave it to Kurt and Wes noticed Kurt handed Blaine a crumpled sheet of paper. Just as Wes thought.

Kurt wrapped Blaine in a hug and he whispered something in Kurt's ear. Kurt giggled and, glancing at the council, touched his lips to Blaine's.

"Order!" Wes yelled, slapping the gavel as hard as he could. "Order! Warbler Kurt! Back to your seat!" Kurt grinned and slyly walked back. Wes had been so absorbed in Kurt and Blaine, he forgot that the meeting had still been going on.

"Oh, uh, sorry Thad. Continue please."

"Like I was saying..."

And there it was again. The white paper, flying through the air and being expertly caught by none other than Kurt Hummel. Wes noticed that most of the other Warbler's were watching this 'game' between Kurt and Blaine, too absorbed in it to pay attention to the actual meeting.

Wes's plan was failing

Kurt caught Wes's eye and waved to him, moments before throwing the paper. Trent, seated beside Kurt, accidentally nudged him, knocking the paper out of Kurt's hand midthrow. Wes watched the paper fly, knowing exactly what was going to happen before it did.

It smacked Thad in the face midsentence. Wes could feel the anger radiating off him. It didn't help that Jeff was having a laughing fir.

Nick was nudging Jeff, trying to get him to stop but he clearly couldn't. "Did-did you see-his, his, his FACE!"

A few other Warblers joined into the laughter and Wes felt that he directly was being humiliated.

"Thad, read the note."

The room quieted immediately.

"But Sir..."

"Read the note Thad!"

Thad reluctantly uncrumpled the paper and Wes swore he saw Blaine and Kurt share an evil grin.

Thad cleared his throat. "'Hey beautiful. Don't you think Wes is being unreasonable?' 'Totally. These rules are totally targeted at us. I miss you already.' 'Aww, same here. You're just too perfect. This meeting is boring.''Agreed. Wes has been very uptight lately. Wonder why.' 'Hm, maybe his elf country is failing. He kind of looks like an elf, don't you think?'"

The room burst into laughter and Wes turned a bright red. He did _not_ look like an elf. Or at least, he didn't _think_ he did.

Kurt stood up then. The room instantly quieted, although Jeff's laughter could still be heard. Wes realized that this meeting had become the 'Kurt and Blaine Show'.

"Blaine! Are we still going for coffee after?"

Blaine stood up. "Of course we are, sweetie!"

"Blaine, Kurt, sit _down_!" Wes hissed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, _Westly_," Kurt replied, turning towards the group dubbed 'Warbler King'. "But since you have forbidden the use of cell phones and stolen our note, I have no other way to make plans with my _boyfriend_."

"I also banned kissing but that hasn't stopped you!"

Blaine and Kurt nodded and walked towards Wes. They met halfway and grabbed each other's hands.

"Council," Blaine started. "We would like to request you remove Rule Number 1."

"Yeah," agreed Kurt. "We find it extremely unreasonable."

"Oh you do?" Wes was being a jerk and he knew it. "Hm, let me think... denied." He smacked his gavel.

"Oh come on!" yelled Jeff. "Just let them sit together!"

"Yea, they're in love!" cried out Nick, earning him a smack from Jeff.

"Please?" Kurt asked, sweetly smiling at Wes. David and Thad both leaned in, whispering to Wes simultaneously.

"Sir! You cannot give into their games! Remember the last five meetings!"

"Perhaps you should just let them sit together. This is getting out of hand."

They pulled away and Wes smiled. Kurt and Blaine looked at Wes expectantly. "No."

"Alright, listen here. I didn't want to do this but I fear I have to." Kurt slammed his hands against the desk and pulled himself close to Wes, so that their noses were practically touching. "Guess what has been accomplished this meeting? Hm, Wes? Got an answer? I'll tell you– nothing. In fact, more has been accomplished during the meeting where you did let me and Blaine be together."

Wes stared at Kurt as he leaned back and smirked. He was right. Wes didn't want to admit it, but he was right. He looked at Blaine, who was adoringly staring at Kurt. He looked at the other Warblers, nodding their heads in agreement. He looked at David who slightly tilted his head. Even _Thad_ was agreeing.

Wes had failed.

"Fine." Wes sighed in defeat. "Fine. Rule Number 1 is overruled." A cheer swept through the Warblers.

"Smack the gavel, Wes." Blaine pointed out. Damn, he'd thought he had them.

He hit the gavel and Thad groaned as Kurt and Blaine flounced over to the couch. There was a lot of cheering going on, especially from Nick and Jeff. They high-fived each other, like they had something to do with it. Any other time, Wes would have laughed at how much they supported Kurt and Blaine's relationship.

The meeting continued and surprisingly, a good amount was accomplished in the fifteen minutes they had left. Kurt and Blaine though, were still a large distraction. Kurt was literally sitting on Blaine's lap and they kept on giggling and whispering. Jeff and Nick weren't helping with their calls of '3!' '6!' 'No, 8!' '4!4! Definitely 4!' rating their performance. Eventually, they broke Rule Number 3 and started kissing. Wes tried to stop it, but he didn't succeed.

Wes decided to ignore them and just let them be. They were happy and they weren't hurting anyone (and for the most part, they weren't bothering them either). He got rid of Rule Number 3 and let them kiss. They were madly in love and sometimes they just had to kiss, Wes understood.

Kurt and Blaine were expressing their love-at Wes's meeting!- and he just let them be.

After all, it was kind of sweet.

* * *

><p>SO DID YOU LIKE IT!<p>

I kind of love Nick and Jeff, in case you couldn't tell. Curt and Riker are my home boys.

**Review please?**


End file.
